happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Class Act (Bowser and Itchy Version)
The episode begins on a clear, starlit night at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage, Pranky lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Bowser, the director of the play motions for Itchy to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Itchy moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the right of him (his right). Bowser then tells Kenny McCormick, who is operating the spotlight, to move the light onto Itchy. Bowser then motions up to Escape and Crafty, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down and obviously upset Laurie, her dandruff acting as snow for the background. With everything in place, Bowser motions for Itchy to start singing. Itchy begins singing "O Tannenbaum", while Cuddles, Licky, and Lemy come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Pranky's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Licky's candy cane costume; on top of that, the spotlight made the costume look like a divine treat. Itchy stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Licky with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Pranky lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than part of a candy cane. A scared Itchy looks over to Bowser, who tells him to keep singing, despite Licky's screams of pain. Itchy begins singing again, but he sings a little uneasy. While Itchy continues singing, Licky runs offstage and gets the curved part of his candy cane costume caught on a rope, causing a sandbag to drop and knock Cuddles' costume off his body. Unfortunately, this also cuts his face off, which lands at Itchy's feet. Horrified, he looks back at Bowser for guidance. Once more, Bowser motions Itchy to keep singing. By now, Itchy can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Cuddles runs around the stage in a panic, until he slips on his own face. Cuddles' face flies up and hits Kenny in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Crafty and Escape. They give a cry of shock and throw their hands up to shield their eyes, dropping Toad in the process. She falls down the chimney in the set, her quills seen poking through as she made her way down. As she emerges out of the fireplace, her skin and quills had been completely ripped off. Itchy and Lemy become horrified and look over to Bowser yet again. Bowser, now realizing the problem of the situation, is seen climbing out the window. Upon Bowser escaping, Itchy and Lemy run away offstage in fear, but not before Itchy tosses his candle into the air. his candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Cuddy screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Lemy is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion, he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Lemy is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally, his costume breaks, and the audience comes flooding out of the burning school. Charizard stands next to Bowser, the entire right side of his face and horns burnt. Bowser starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Kenny's cane has impaled him through his eye, Dingo is burnt and bruised, Pup is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in his head and most of his left fingers have been cut off, and slowly, Lemy weakly moves his hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Pranky appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if it's his or someone else's). Laurie is kneeling on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Fox Mccloud tries to comfort burnt Lucly while a flipped out Lucario stabs Rocky. Cuddles laments the loss of his face, Licky looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Taz stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet. Icy stands off in the distance (strangely and seemingly undamaged), and Escape drags a wailing Crafty (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere, dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Itchy, Buzz Lightyear lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friends' screams, yelling, shrieks, and crying. Itchy starts facing down at the snow, upsettingly thinking about what he had triggered after he accidentally threw the candle moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background, he straightens up, determined and steadfast. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking, and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Itchy's singing (except for Lucario who continues stabbing his victim). Even Bowser is moved to tears by the sound of Itchy's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Itchy in his song. Cuddles joins hands with Foxy the Pirate, as well as Charizard with Laurie, and Cuddy with Fox. Before long, every known character in Happy Tree Friends is seen singing along with Itchy while holding hands around the now burning school. As the camera pans up into the sky, we see a giant twinkling star shimmering with all its glory. When suddenly, the school explodes and burning bodies are sent flying everywhere. Then the the iris closes in on the twinkling star. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes